1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus and, more particularly, to an image processing method and apparatus suitable for performing a color image process.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, as an apparatus of this type, a system consisting of, e.g., a host apparatus for transferring recording data to a recording apparatus, and a color ink jet recording apparatus for receiving the recording data from the host apparatus, and performing recording by depositing a plurality of color inks on a recording surface in accordance with the received data, is known.
In the host apparatus of this system, image data is normally processed as R, G, and B primaries since a user interactively processes the data using a display device, while in the recording apparatus, image data is normally processed as four, i.e., C, M, Y, and K colors since recording is performed using four color inks, i.e., C, M, Y, and K inks.
FIG. 2 is an explanatory view for explaining conversion of R, G, and B data into C, M, Y, and K data in a conventional system. Referring to FIG. 2, each of R, G, and B image data used for a display consists of 8 bits, and are input to a luminance-density conversion means 5. The R, G, and B image data are converted from luminance signals into density signals C, M, and Y. The converted density signals are input to a color correction means 6, and are converted into signals C', M', and Y' from which unnecessary absorption components of recording inks are corrected. The color-corrected data are input to an undercolor removal, black generating means 7, and are converted into 8-bit image data C", M", Y", and K". Furthermore, these image data are input to an output .gamma. conversion means 8, thereby finally obtaining 8-bit image data C'", M'", Y'", and K'".
However, in the above-mentioned system, the recording apparatus must perform a plurality of sequences described above for all pixels to be recorded, resulting in a long processing time and high cost.